Naru Narusegawa
Naru Narusegawa is a character from the Love Hina series that desired to enter Todai University to fulfill a promise she made to her tutor, Noriyasu Seta. She is currently a student at Juuban Municipal Academy. Personality Naru may not look it but she's highly intelligent as she's been able to pass college mock exams in order to get into Todai University which is the college that she's striving to get into. Many seem to over look this because of the simple fact that she has such a violent temper for a girl her age and she's also incredibly strong. Often using what others have dubbed the "Naru Punch" on many guys by knocking their lights out and sending them flying. She's often admired for her strength by other girls in her class and female tenants she lives with. Overall, Naru can be a very kind and gentle person when she wants to be and tries her hardest in order to make others feel welcome and right at home at the dorms. And if there's one thing she tries to do is keep her life as private as she can, considering that nothing is a secret anymore around the dorms. Technically, she is a romantic at heart and wishes to find love for herself someday with the guy she has a crush on even though she knows it will never happen given their age differences but that doesn't keep her from dreaming that maybe someday it may happen. Naru's temper can cause her to immediately act without thinking when she hits someone that pisses her off or has done something perverted that they shouldn't have. Men with a perverted nature are the type of men that she cannot stand and will not hesitate to sock them in the jaw if they attempt to harass her or any other girl. This particular nature of her causes others to be intimidated by her, not just intellectually but in a physical sense and this is mainly guys who show the slightest bit of interest in her. Also, because she tends to study for long periods of time without taking a break, she has short-sighted vision when she isn't wearing her glasses all the time. Plus, she's not the most domestic female either. Sure she cleans and does other various chores but when it comes to cooking, anything she fixes doesn't comes out tasting right or catching on fire randomly without warning. Another thing about Naru is that she isn't also on good terms with her family and the only one she does seem to talk to is her stepsister, Mei Narusegawa. She despises her stepmother because she often talks bad about her and treats Naru horribly because she's named after her mother. They've not been on any sort of speaking terms since she's left the house to live at the dorms. And she only hated her father because he married such a cruel woman who didn't give a damn about her and he's yet to realize it. As such, she doesn't make it a point to visit home all that often during holidays or breaks unless she's asked to by her Mei. Appearance Naru is 5'4" with long sandy brown hair that goes all the way down to the middle of her back but because it is such a hassle to deal with she often wears it up in to big poofy pigtails on the sides of her head. She also has dark brown eyes and is normally seen only wearing glasses when she's at school. And they're usually these big bi-focal glasses. She wears an array of outfits such as dresses, skirts, shorts, long sleeved shirts (depending on the weather), sleeveless shirts, tennis shoes or sandals. When attending Juuban, she wears the required uniform for her grade level. History Naru is a young girl in high school living as a resident of the Hinata Sou Inn girls dorm. She is described by many as one with a short fuse cannon because of her extremely fiery temper and tendency to be very physical against men. She's been this way ever since she was a child. She was born to parents Juriko Narusegawa who worked as a janitor at a local restaurant that barely paid him enough to work for them and Naruru, a woman who stayed home to take care of her only daughter. Things didn't get any better for the Narusegawa family. Naruru fell ill and Juriko eventually lost his job, even lost the only home they had, forcing them all to have to stay with Juriko's parents for two years. During that time, all they did was criticize their son about losing his job and marrying a woman who they felt was unworthy of being given their family name. His family wasn't rich but they did have enough income coming in to be able to support themselves and their son's family until they were able to get back up on their feet. By the time the third year came around, Naruru's condition worsened and it was then she was diagnosed with terminal cancer in the brain. She passed on after a few months, leaving her husband to take character of their daughter who was only six years old when her mother died. His parents didn't waste any time finding a woman who they felt was suitable enough to be with their son. Juriko didn't bother to fight them, feeling that it would give him even more grief than he already was having to deal with. He would be raising Naru all by himself with no income to take care of the both of them. It was when Naru reached the age of nine, that Juriko remarried another woman. Naru pleaded for him not to do so, given that she was a little girl, she believed that him being with another woman would make it seem as if he was being unfaithful to her deceased mother. But the marriage was sealed, as Harumika Sakura became the child's stepmother. She also had a daughter of her own who was only three years old named Mei Sakura. The woman was in fact a very wealthy woman, who was not only a widow but a jealous friend of Naruru's. Her reason for marrying Naru's father is an obvious one. She originally wanted Juriko for herself, also feeling that Naruru wasn't good enough for him, having brought him down from where he was up to now. And because his daughter was named after Naruru, she purposely treated the girl badly. Naru wasn't on board with the idea of her father marrying a woman who she knew secretly hated her mother. Harumika was a very rude woman who talked to the man any kind of way. She basically forced Naru to get up and do the chores around the mansion, cleaning up after her, her daughter and her father. Mei was young but she was a very sweet little girl and treated her stepsister and stepfather with respect and kindness. So it was hard for Naru to hate her when it wasn't her fault that their parents were screwed up in the head. But being married into a rich family did help make things easier for her. She was able to go to school at Juuban Municipal Academy at age eleven, but moved out to live in a cheap place referred to her by her friend and classmate Mitsune Konno, called the Hinata Sou Inn and preferred to take up room and board there than living with her father and his new wife. While she was a little behind when she first started, she quickly sped right on up. Her grades were the highest in her class, many of her classmates asking her to help them study for tests or helping them with school and homework. Which she didn't mind doing. On holidays, she went home to send time with her family but maintained a relationship with Mei. As for Harumika and Juriko, Naru hated the both of them. She hated Harumika for obvious reason and her father for ever marrying such a cruel woman in the first place. They constantly argued over things, Juriko was forced to come between the both of them to make them stop, and in the process Naru received a direct slap to the face from Harumika for talking back. And for some reason none of it, at least that's how it appeared to Naru, bothered Mei. She'd just smile and brush it off like it was nothing. There were times when all of it didn't seem to phase Naru at all but it did. Only on some occasions she'd outwardly express it. So to keep her mind off of it, pretending that none of it was going on, she kept her head focused on her studies. Pulling all nighters to the point her eyes got bad on her. Because of her intense study regiment she became short-sighted and has to wear thick "coke-bottle glasses" when not wearing her contacts. She is very short sighted, causing her to mistake a person for someone else as if she was meeting them for the first time. Only when she's not paying really close attention. Naru occasionally tutors students who are having trouble with their grades. Mitsune was one of them that she often tutored since she scored pretty low in a lot of her classes which Naru didn't understand since the work was easy but she was her friend and helped her out anyway. She'd often times try and convince her to hang out with some of the older and popular students too which Naru new was a very bad idea on top of the fact that no older peer of theirs would've wanted to hang out with them. She was content on sticking with her studies for Naru is an exceptional student, having passed mock college entrance exams that could qualify her to enter into Todai University right now at her age but her teachers want her to not only grow academically but socially as well, thus Naru's never been offered a scholarship to graduate early and attend college or one to attend Tsukuba Academy which would really look nice on her college entrance exams. But Tsukuba was harder to get into than Todai for they don't just accept any random student. You have to make a high enough score on their entrance exam to even be considered and students grades have to always remain high to remain at the academy or they will be required to transfer to a public school based upon their grades and GPA. That was a lot of pressure, even for Naru so she decided to stick it out and Juuban despite wanting to push herself further. If it's not the best time to rush it then she won't. Besides, she had her own place to live now for it's not as if she had a home to go back to in the first place. School and her future career is her main focus for Naru desires to become a teacher since she's extremely good at helping others in their weakest areas. Naru's now almost at that point of soon graduating from high school, which she's beyond ready for. She was surprised that Mitsune stuck it out for this long and more surprised to hear that she wishes to become a freelance writer which Naru thought was a little weird for someone like Mitsune but anything's possible. She's still living at the dorms but dislikes the fact that there's a boys dorm next door. Because she detests men with perverted tendencies, she's often sending the male tenants flying with her “Naru Punch” whenever they harass any of the female tenants in the dorms. She also does this to her male peers too which ultimately causes a lot of them to fear her. Naru may act as if she has no interest in men but deep down her other reason for wanting to get into Todai University is because of a promise she made to her former tutor Seta Noriyatsu. She'd fallen in love with him during their time together but never had the courage to admit her feelings to him, hinting that Naru may like older and more focused men as opposed to someone her own age who is the opposite. She is a romantic at heart but hides it due to being embarrassed. She doesn't want to have a life like her father's and doesn't want to see her stepsister Mei end up turning into her mother either. She prays that never happens. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Keitaro Urashima Initially upon meeting him when she realized in the hotsprings that he was not Mitsune, Naru immediately disliked him, considered him nothing more than a pervert and wanted him gone despite that he was Haruka Urashima's nephew. Harumika Narusegawa Harumika is Naru's stepmother whom Naru finds to be such a cruel woman that disrespects her birth mother Naruru who has passed on from this world. With Naru being as highly opinionated as she is as well as someone who doesn't like to see others get treated wrongly, she despises her stepmother for her cruel ways towards her. Juriko Narusegawa Juriko is Naru's father and the husband of Naruru. When his wife had passed away, he married Harumika whom Naru had come to despise. Her relationship with her father is not a good one because of Harumika and does nothing when she starts bad mouthing his daughter and her mother. As such, Naru doesn't return home all that often to check on her family. If she does, it's to see Mei and that's it. Mei Narusegawa Mei is Naru's stepsister and though they're not related by blood, they often worry about each other. Just because their parents have their issues, doesn't mean that they have to be unkind to one another. Naru adores her sister and watches out for her whenever she's in trouble. When she moved away, she was unable to see Mei all that often but now Mei takes trips and sometimes stays with Naru in her dorm room whenever she comes for a visit. Skills The Naru Punch The Naru Punch is the signature technique of Naru Narusegawa. This move allows her to hit people into far off distances. It's been known by the female tenants of the dorms that this punch can send people flying to the sky and fall back to Earth in a collision course. Naru's mostly used this on Keitaro Urashima because of his accidental perverse nature as well as the male tenants from the boys dorm next door. She won't hesitate to use it on a female either but it depends on the female. Naru Gallery NaruSchool.png 22751.jpg Narusummer.png Narunarusegawa001.png Trivia *Naru owns a Liddo-kun doll that Keitaro gave her when she was two years old; it was originally Mutsumi Otohime's but she gave it to him to give it to "Na-chan" as a love gift. *Personality-wise, the main heroine for Negima! Magister Negi Magi, Asuna Kagurazaka, is very similar to Naru. They are both attracted to older men (Asuna likes Takahata Takamichi. Naru likes Noriyasu Seta). They also both act very violently towards the main male leads (Negi and Keitaro respectively) but eventually warm up to them and generally care for them. Also See *Keitaro Urashima *Mutsumi Otohime *Mei Narusegawa *Kaolla Su *Haruka Urashima *Mitsune Konno *Shinobu Maehara *Motoko Aoyama